Digital Fantasy
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Final Fantasy VIII/Digimon crossover. Yamato is a young man who just wanted to live his life. Instead he was tossed into the position of hero and has to save the Digital World from an evil sorcerer from the future named Devimon. *mimato? --Discontinued--


Digital Fantasy:// Disc 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I also do not own the Final Fantasy series. This disclaimer will count for all following chapters.  
  
  
A/N: I've been on a fic role lately ^^; A cross over fic role but what the hey ^.^ I was going to do FF7 and still might but I just thought doing FF 8 would be more interesting ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Making his way down the hallway Matt frowned. Today was the day he would take his entrance exam to become a SeeD. 'I wonder...will I be able to?'  
  
"Hey Ishida!" Walking over to him Ken gave a smirk. "Ready for the big test? You cant die you know."   
  
  
Circling around Matt, he tapped his gun blade against his back. "I can't have my rival wiped out."  
  
"I'll be there." Scowling at him Matt turned away.  
  
"Yea whatever." Grinning Ken walked away. "See ya later Ishida. I'm counting on you to be survive."  
  
Frowning Matt watched as he walked away. "I can't lose."  
  
Walking into his class he slammed his hand against the wall scaring some students. "Yamato. You know better then to destroy school property!"  
  
Frowning at him Sora handed him a demerit. "Gee...thanks Instructor Takenouchi." Taking the slip it went to his seat a scowl on his face.  
  
Looking at him sadly, Sora made her way to the front of the room. "Alright, Everyone get into your seats. I'm going to go over what's to be expected in this exam."  
  
A few murmurs were heard but it soon died down. "Today is the day all candidates for SeeDs will take the exam. This exam is the final test for a SeeD candidate to take. In this battle you will be going against real evil digimon and might not survive. This is the real thing people. We will meet at the entrance gates in two hours. There you will be split into groups and a group leader will be chosen. After everyone is together we will board the hovercrafts waiting at the gate to take you to the town of Piyo. In Piyo a SeeD member already there in battle will tell you were your group is to be assigned. You must listen carefully and I warn you one false move can be fatal. In this test you only have your skills and comrades to rely on. If your skills fail you, then you better pray that you made friends with a teamate. Your life is in the balance. So be ready."  
  
A wave of whispers and nervous coughs swept the crowd. "Till the time of the exam you are free to do whatever you wish. That is all."   
  
As the class was excused students hurriedly scurried out. Getting up Matt slowly made his way out when Sora suddenly grabbed his arm. "Matt."  
  
"What?" looking at her annoyed he shook his arm free.  
  
"I'm counting on you. You're one of the top students and I know you can do this. I believe in you. Good luck."  
  
"If you really believed I could do it you wouldnt think I needed luck." Frowning he turned away and walked out leaving the room.  
  
As he walked out, Sora watched at him sadly. "Oh, Matt."  
  
  
In the halls Matt made his way towards the cafeteria, bumping into someone on the way. "Ugh...huh? Head Master Shin! I'm sorry...I wasn't watching where I was-"  
  
Stopping him Shin just smiled. "No. It's quite all right. I wasn't really watching either."  
  
Uncomfortable with the silence that followed Matt shuffled. "Yamato."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Today is the big SeeD exam yes?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Do your best. I know you have the talent."  
  
Walking away, Matt watched him. "What?"   
  
Confused he shook his head. "Its not important. I need to get some food."  
  
  
Reaching the cafeteria, Matt heard yelling. Walking inside he saw Ken and Daisuke crowded around another student.  
  
"Don't you know when you mess with the disciplinary committee you can't win?"  
  
"Yea! Yea! What Ken said! You think you can get away with that?"  
  
"I just wanted a hot dog you small haired loser!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Hmph." Placing his gun blade under the students chin, Ken smirked. "I don't care if you make fun of Daisuke here but...vandalizing school property is not allowed."   
  
Twirling the blade, Ken's grin grew bigger. "I don't have time for you right now so I'll let you go seeing how this is your first offense. But I better not catch you kicking any more vending machines again or your dead."  
  
Sheathing his weapon, Ken made his way out, passing Matt with Daisuke trailing behind. "You're so cool Ken!"  
  
Walking up to the student Matt frowned. "You shouldn't mess with Ken. If you value your life that is."  
  
"I just got frustrated...they ran out of hot dogs! They always do!" Jumping up he dusted off his shorts.  
  
"By the way, I'm Taichi. Kamiya Taichi." Stretching out his hand, Taichi grinned.  
  
"Ishida Yamato. But everyone calls me Matt."  
  
"Cool! Everyone calls me Tai!"  
  
"Great..." Ignoring his outstretched hand, Yamato walked passed him to the counter.  
  
Watching after him Tai frowned. "What's with him? Maybe he's worried about the big test?"   
  
Studying him more, Tai scratched his head. 'I think I've seen him before...naw...Couldn't be.'  
  
  
Sitting down Matt took at bite of his sandwich. 'The exam is only in a few hours...I'm I really ready? Of coarse I am...I have to be...'  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw a girl standing near him, staring at his food. "Yes?"  
  
"Hiya! I'm Inoue Miyako!" Taking a seat in front of him she beamed. "I just couldn't help but notice that scrum Chas looking sandwich you got there. Mind if you share?"  
  
"What?" Looking at her like she was insane, Matt frowned. "Why don't you buy your own if you want one so much?"  
  
"Well ya see...it's a funny thing. I came in here, my heart set on a tuna sandwich but when I went to order I found out that my account was empty! And I'm starving!"  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"You don't understand!" Sobbing now she latched onto him. "I'm a transfer students from Trabia Garden and my credits haven't been sent yet! Its not my fault!"  
  
"Why don't you go ask someone else?" Trying to shake her off Matt scowled. "I have an exam later...I need all my energy."  
  
"But you're the only one with tuna! Please! Please! Please!"  
  
"Fine!" Exasperated Matt tore his sandwich in half handing her a side. "Happy?"  
  
"Very!" Biting into her slice she smiled as they ate in silence.  
  
After he was done, Matt made his way to the door when he noticed that Miyako was following him. "What? Do you want to steal my jacket now?"  
  
Blushing she pouted at him. "No! I just wanted to ask you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to join the festival committee?"  
  
"What?" Giving her a strange look Matt tried to walk away. "Do I look like a committee kind of guy?"  
  
"Well...uh...the festival is for all types!" smiling she hugged him. "Thanks for the food! But I have to be going! Need to find people to join the committee!"  
  
Running off she was soon out of sight. "Weird girl." shaking his head, Matt sighed. "Insane...yea. That's the word...And she doesn't even know my name!"  
  
Shaking his head again he made his way to his room. "Better get some rest...only 45 minutes till...till I find out if everything I went through was worth it."  
  
Shutting his eyes, he let his mind wander and soon matt was fast asleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
By the gates, crowds of students stood, talking loudly and shuffling around. Coming into the courtyard Matt scanned the area. Leaning against the wall he sighed. 'This is it…I'll finally get my chance…'  
  
"So you came!" Slapping Matt on his back, Ken grinned. "I knew you wouldn't wuss out Ishida."  
  
"Hmph. Like I would back down."  
  
"Right, right. Tough Little Matty boy." Smirking Ken just gave him a dominant look.  
  
"We'll see who's a man and who's not soon enough."  
  
"Yea."  
  
  
Walking up to the podium, Shin coughed into the microphone. "Attention. Attention all SeeD candidates."  
  
A hush covered the crowd as all eyes turned on him. "Today is the day that will decide your lives. If you make it you will become part of the strongest military force in the world. You will become apart of SeeD. All of you…All of you have worked hard, trained tough and passed the written test. You may think that was an accomplishment but today you will learn what real SeeDs go through. There will be no simulations, practices or second chances. If you screw up now you cant turn back. This is the real thing. You lives are at the balance and now all you have to rely on are your skills. Only you can make the decisions you will choose today and only you can pass. You have all worked hard and today for some of you it will pay off. Others…will not make it to the next day. We will be fighting a real battle, with real deaths and blood shed. I am very proud of all of you and pray for your safety. May your skills be enough and your heart and mind be at balance."   
  
Getting off the podium the crowd broke in applause. Shaking his head Ken frowned.  
"Idiot. He has no idea what he's talking about."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Matt just looked at him.   
  
"Going on about things he doesn't know about…In this world, only the strong survive…and the weak get eaten alive."  
  
Keeping silent Matt returned his attention back to the podium as Sora entered. "Alright students. As we speak instructors are going through the crowds passing out sheets that list what group your in and group leader. After finding your teammates please go to the front gate so we can load up."  
  
Students started to bustle around, looking for their comrades. As he received his list, Matt shoved it in his pocket and made his way to the gates. 'If they want me they can find me.'  
  
Standing in a corner he closed his eyes. 'This is really it…I should've trained earlier…'  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Huh?" Opening his eyes he saw Taichi running up to him.  
  
"Guess what? We're teammates! Isn't this so cool?" Pumped, Taichi started to air box.  
  
"We're gonna kick butt!"  
  
"Yea…whatever." Ignoring him Matt sighed. 'Why do I get the idiot?'  
  
"Yo!" Coming up to them Ken grinned.  
  
"What do you want!?" Taking a defensive stance Taichi frowned.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your group leader?"  
  
"Leader!?" Jumping back Tai shook his head. "No way! You?"  
  
"Yea me! So you better shape up! Chicken wuss!" Shoving him Ken headed towards the loading area. "Come on you losers!"  
  
"Chicken wuss!?" Fuming Tai followed after him. "How would you like it if I kicked your mumble…mumble…"  
  
Looking after them Matt shook his head. 'Ken is group leader…I should have trained harder…'  
  
"Man…" Standing up Matt jogged after them.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
As they were heading towards the island of Piyo, students could hear blasts and the sounds of fighting from their crafts. Looking out a window Tai jumped back as a huge explosion was seen from an area up ahead.  
  
"Woah! Did you see that?"  
  
"Don't tell me your getting cold feet…Chicken wuss."  
  
Jumping around Tai boxed the air. "Who are you calling chicken wuss?! Bring it on!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Grabbing the hilt of his blade, Ken got up when Sora suddenly got in between them.  
  
"Now stop that! You're acting like children. This is an important mission! You must work together!"  
  
Frowning she sat back down. "Really…I don't know why you want to become SeeDs at times."  
  
Scowling Ken sat back down in a huff as Tai sulked. "Whatever."  
  
Looking over to Matt, he noticed that the other boy had not said a thing since they boarded. "What's up with you Ishida? You having second thoughts too?"  
  
Smirking he leaned back into his chair. "Can't have my rival backing out now."  
  
"Oh stop that!" Scowling at Ken, Sora snorted. "At least he's not acting like an eight year old."  
  
Getting up she handed Matt a map. "Yamato please go up on deck and see where we are. We should be close to Piyo by now."  
  
Nodding he took it and headed out without a word. Outside, Matt leaned against the railing letting the wind play with his hair. 'I cant believe it…I've been waiting for this moment for so long…I can finally test my skills to the limit…'  
  
Looking out into the vast ocean he closed his eyes. 'But was it enough?'  
  
Ken's words going through his head, he frowned.   
  
  
~In this world, only the strong survive…and the weak get eaten alive.~  
  
  
'It has to be…I cant let all that work, sweat and training all go to waste because I was weak…no…I cant…all my dreams to waste? Never…'  
  
Sighing in contemplation, he didn't notice land getting closer and closer. Hitting the sand with a bang, Yamato lurched forward as they landed. Opening his eyes he looked around at all the chaos that was around him.   
  
As the explosions went off in the distance, he heard people yelling at each and saw the running around.   
  
"Everyone! Onto the sand now!" Snapping out of his daze, Matt realized Ken, Tai and Sora were running off of the boat. Jumping off the railing he ran after them.  
  
"Alright!" Turning to the boys, Sora frowned. "This is it. A SeeD member will come by and give you your sector assignment and you are to follow all orders effectively and precisely."  
  
Like on cue a young man, adorning a SeeD uniform and cuts layered with blood ran up to them. "Are you with group C?"  
  
Standing forward Ken nodded. "Yea, that's us."  
  
"Good. You are to go to sector 7 and back up troops there. An unexpected evil digimon has ambushed the patrol there and we are greatly outnumbered."  
  
"Why don't you just send in more SeeDs?"  
  
"Were have our hands full and can use all the help we can get at the moment."  
  
Nodding to him Ken ran towards the Ron day viewpoint. "Come on! Its time to party!"  
  
"Oiy…he's going to get us killed." Shaking his head, Tai ran after him. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Watching them go, Matt turned back to the SeeD. "What kind of digimon is it?"  
  
"We think it's an evolved Ogremon. We aren't exactly sure but that's the closes match we got with our data."  
  
Nodding Matt turned back to the sector. "We'll take care of it."  
  
Without another word Matt dashed after his teammates.  
  
'This is it.'  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? ^_^ You know I wrote this before but right when I was about to save it my computer froze! Can you believe that? I was soooo angry! T.T I really didn't want to re-write it but I did. So this may have been a bit sloppy because I was just so frustrated. _ Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review!  
  
  
-Hikari  
  
  



End file.
